Orders, decorations and medals
Orders Order of the Royal Dragon The Most Noble Order of the Royal Dragon is the highest order of chivalry in the Jerjeran Empire. After peerages and the Imperial Cross, the order is the pinnacle of the Jerjeran honours system. Membership in the order is limited to the Sovereign, the Crown Prince and no more than twenty-four members. The order also includes supernumerary knights and ladies which are usually members of the Jerjeran Royal Family and foreign monarchs. Knights Companion prefix “Sir” to their forenames and use the post-nominal letters “KRD” and Ladies Companion prefix “Lady” to their forenames and use the post-nominal letters “LRD.” Wives of Knights Companion may prefix “Lady” to their surnames. For the order’s ceremonial occasions, the members wear various elaborate vestments and accoutrements, including a crimson red velvet mantle lined with white taffeta and a collar composed of gold knots alternating with enamelled medallions. Simpler insignia that are worn on other occasions are the star (an eight-point silver badge that is worn pinned to the left breast) and the riband (a royal blue sash worn over the left shoulder to the right hip). Order of the Rose The Most Honourable Order of the Rose is an order of chivalry in the Jerjeran Empire. The order consists of the Sovereign, the Great Master and three classes of members: Knights or Dames Grand Cross (GCR), Knights Commander (KCR) or Dames Commander (DCR) and Companions (CR). Recipients of the order are usually senior civil servants or senior military officers. Knights and Dames Grand Cross of the order wear elaborate costumes on important occasions, which include a dark blue satin mantle with white taffeta and a gold collar. Simple insignia that are worn on lesser occasions are the eight-pointed silver star that is worn pinned to the left breast by Knights and Dames Grand Cross and Knights and Dames Commander and the riband that is worn from the right shoulder to the left hip by Knights and Dames Grand Cross. Order of King William The Most Distinguished Order of King William is an order of chivalry in the Jerjeran Empire that recognises distinguished personal service to the Sovereign. The order consists of the Sovereign, the Great Master and four classes of members: Knights or Dames Grand Cross (GCKW), Knights Commander (KCKW) and Dames Commander (KCKW), Commanders (CKW) and Members (MKW). Distinguished Service Order The Distinguished Service Order (DSO) is a military decoration in the Jerjeran Empire that is awarded for meritorious or distinguished service by officers of the armed forces during wartime, typically in actual combat. It is typically awarded to officer at the rank of lieutenant commander, major and squadron leader or higher, but the honour has sometimes been awarded to especially valorous junior officers. This is often regarded as an acknowledgement that the officer has only just missed out on the award of the Imperial Cross. Recipients of the order are officially known as Companions of the Distinguished Service Order and are entitled to use the post-nominal letters “DSO.” The medal signifying its award is a gold (silver-gilt) cross, enamelled white and edge in gold, with an Imperial Crown in gold upon a red enamelled background in the centre. The ribbon is red with narrow blue edges. A plain gold bar ornamented by the Crown may be issued to DSO holders performing a further act of distinguished service which would have merited award of the DSO. Imperial Service Order The Imperial Service Order is a decoration in the Jerjeran Empire that is awarded on retirement to the administration and clerical staff of the Civil Service for long and meritorious service. Normally a person must have served for twenty-five years to become eligible. Recipients of the order are known as Companions of the Imperial Service Order and are entitled to use the post-nominal letters “ISO.” Decorations and medals Imperial Cross The Imperial Cross is the highest military decoration in the Jerjeran Empire and takes precedence over all other orders, decorations and medals. It is awarded to persons of any rank in the Imperial Armed Forces for valour in the face of the enemy. Recipients of the Imperial Cross are entitled to use the post-nominal letters "IC." The decoration is a bronze cross pattée bearing the Imperial Crown surmounted by the Royal Dragon and the inscription 'FOR VALOUR'. The ribbon is crimson. Conspicuous Gallantry Cross The Conspicuous Gallantry Cross is a second level military decoration in the Jerjeran Empire. It is awarded to persons of any rank in the Imperial Armed Forces in recognition of an act of conspicuous gallantry during active combat operations. Recipients of the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross are entitled to use the post-nominal letters "CGC." The decoration is a silver cross pattée bearing the Imperial Crown surrounded by a laurel wreath. The ribbon is a white with a narrow, dark blue stripe down each edge and a crimson stripe down the centre. Distinguished Service Cross The Distinguished Service Cross is a third level military decoration in the Jerjeran Empire. It is awarded to Imperial Navy personnel in recognition of gallantry during active combat operations. Recipients of the Distinguished Service Cross are entitled to use the post-nominal letters "DSC." The decoration is a plain silver rounded cross bearing the sigil of the Royal House. The ribbon is dark blue with a white stripe down the centre. Military Cross The Military Cross is a third level military decoration in the Jerjeran Empire. It is awarded to Imperial Army personnel in recognition of gallantry during active combat operations. Recipients of the Military Cross are entitled to use the post-nominal letters "MC." The decoration is an ornamental silver cross bearing the sigil of the Royal House. The ribbon is white with a purple stripe down the centre. Distinguished Flying Cross The Distinguished Flying Cross is a third level military decoration in the Jerjeran Empire. It is awarded to Imperial Starfighter Corps personnel in recognition of gallantry during active combat operations. Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross are entitled to use the post-nominal letters "DFC." The decoration is a silver cross flory bearing the sigil of the Royal House. The ribbon is purple with white diagonal stripes.